


Doubt

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana's thoughts keep her awake at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

Alana carefully pulled the thousand thread count sheet around her naked form. Margot had insisted that she stay the night, though Alana had been reluctant. She was relieved to hear her lover finally snoring softly from the other side of the bed.

Alana felt sick. It didn’t trouble her that Margot was a woman, there had been others. Rather Alana resented that in her eagerness for revenge against Hannibal she had walked into another dangerous situation. Mason was just as cruel and twisted than Hannibal, moreso perhaps because he seemed to lack Hannibal’s soft sentimentality. Hannibal might’ve been a psychopath, but he was also a gentleman.

She huddled under the sheet, unable to sleep, wondering if it was too late to just walk away from it all. Maybe the best revenge against Hannibal would be to live her life despite him. She pretended that was what she was doing now, but really Alana was a pawn in Mason’s game. She wouldn’t be free until she controlled her own destiny.

The idea of denying Mason the pleasure of feeding Hannibal to his pigs was appealing, but she had barely escaped with her life, and even now she lived on borrowed time as Hannibal had promised to come for her. No, she must get to him first. The Verger twins, twisted as they were, offered her a level of protection that she couldn’t provide for herself. And she did care for Margot, though she sometimes wondered if she was nothing more than a womb to her.

After a few hours Margot stirred, reaching across the expanse of bed that lay between her and Alana. “You awake?” She mumbled “What’s up?”

“I was just…thinking” Alana replied, unresponsive when Margot draped her arm around Alana’s waist.

Alana’s coldness caught Margot’s attention and she sat up “Are you in pain?” She asked, gently stroking the scar that ran down Alana’s spine “I’ve got some codeine here somewhere…”

Alana captured Margot’s hand before she could get out of bed “No, I’m fine…It’s just…do you ever feel like this is all going to go to hell? Like Mason’s going to win and we’re going to end up on the run from two men instead of one?”

Margot leaned over Alana, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her lover’s ear “Well first of all I wouldn’t call Mason a man. He’s hardly more than a spoiled adolescent” she smiled “But yes, sometimes I feel that way. But it’s not helpful to entertain those ideas. We will get through this, we have to.”

“I never would’ve picked you for an optimist, after all the crap you’ve been through” Alana ribbed, looking up at Margot.

“I have to believe there’s a better life ahead of me. I’m used to fighting for what I need. If I stopped to think about what might happen, I’d never get anything done” She stroked Alana’s hair while she spoke.

The simple touch calmed Alana somewhat. She leaned up for a kiss. It was enough for now, enough that she could finally get some sleep.


End file.
